


Rainfall

by EzzyAlpha



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy receives a sudden request to meet up with Jane.</p><p>[100 Themes Challenge: 78 - Change in the Weather]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

I stop, staring at the Pesterchum window.

The first drink of the day sits untouched on my desk. I sit, I stare, I don’t move a muscle. I don’t feel compelled to drink it.

GG: Come meet me at the park at 10.

I stare at that message for what seems like centuries. In this rare moment of sobriety, I’m actually thinking this through. I glance at the corner of my computer screen. Nine thirty. I suddenly ache for a drink but I push those thoughts aside. Perhaps this is a matter that I shouldn’t take lightheartedly.

I pause, briefly musing that I sound like my mother. The idea frightens me. Turning into her is the last thing I want.

I need to focus on the matter at hand. Never before had Jane asked to meet up. I saw her at school and I’d occasionally invite her over. Or invite myself over to her place. Sometimes I ask her out to the movies. She sits leaning away from me, as if she was trying to run.

To be far away from me. My stomach churns violently, and I press my palms against my forehead, trying to breathe. I stay like that for a moment, just enough to catch my senses.

I chug the martini and get up. To the park!

I’m halfway down the street when I realize what I’m doing. I stop, staring at the morning sky, grey clouds gathering, I can feel the temperature cool on my skin.  I’m not drunk, not even tipsy, but I feel incredibly light headed. Rather, I feel incredibly light period. Like I could float right up, into the swirls of grey far above.

Sweet.

I let out a snorted laugh and I run. I run as fast as I can and I’m unable to stop, because, fucking hell, she’s at the park and she’s waiting for me. She’s waiting for me, when she has never done so before. For once, I’m seriously happy; I don’t have to force a grin on my face.

I reach the edge of the park and stop.

Shit.

What if she’s going to tell me she hates me? That she never wants to see me again? It’s stupid to believe she me wants now, after years of pushing away any kind of physical affection. She’s just not that into me. The thought crushes me, but I can’t push it away. Why am I even surprised?

I shove my hands in my pockets, the denim rough against my skin. It’s too late to turn back now. What would I even say? Missed your message? It would only delay what’s to come. There’s no point in running because I could never run fast enough. I slump and move forwards, towards the center of the park.

Church bell rungs ten.

I walk.

There she is, as perfect as I know her, all dark hair and cyan eyes and day dreaming. She’s twirling a lock of hair around her finger, scuffing the dry grass with her shoes. She paces a little. Is she nervous?

She sees me and smiles.

Fuck.

I walk over to her and try to force my face to smile, ending up with a half-grimace. There’s a flicker of worry in her eyes.

“Hey Roxy…”

I tower over her. I feel gangly and freakishly tall and, for fuck’s sake, isn’t teenage drinking supposed to stunt growth?

She’s staring at me.

“Hi.”

That is the best I can do, and I start praying for a martini. As if she’s reading my thoughts, she shifts, puts her weight on one foot, then the other, then the other, continues to inspect my face for something, whatever it is.

“You’re not drunk?”

“No.”

I shrug. She frowns for a second.

“Did you want me to be drunk?”

“I guess I thought it would make things easier.”

Here it comes. Stay away and never talk to me again. I’m going to lose my Janey. It’s the end, plain and simple. I don’t know how it didn’t happen before. I’m pushy, I’m overly affectionate, I’m a drunk, I’m-

“I love you.” She says.

What.

“No you don’t.” I counter.

She looks hurt. I scratch my head, my expression soon turning to comical surprise.

“What, really?”

Rain starts falling and it feels like cold showers in the summer, relief in the form of water crashing down, heaven.

Jane stares.

Oh yeah, whoops, forget we were in the middle of something.

I lean down and kiss her.

She gasps into my mouth but quickly settles, throws her arms around my neck.

I can smell her perfume, clean and vaguely sweet, I can smell baked goods on her.  It’s wonderful.

Rain is still falling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing forever ago but I never published it, so I reworked it a bit and here you go.


End file.
